Protect
by bocahpolos
Summary: "Apa? Hamil?" ini bukan lelucon Choi dongwook!/Chapter 1 up! /Yaoi/M-preg/ Se7Min/ Se7en x Changmin/ don't like? don't read :' review?
1. Prolog

PROTECT

-prolog-

By

Hyutochael

Se7en( Choi Dongwook) x Changmin

Another chara : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu etc.

warning : YAOI, M-PREG, typos, slow update. Don't like? please don't flame :)

.

.

.

Changmin. Hamil.

ha?

Yunho memegang testpack yang baru saja ia rebut dari sang magnae. Matanya masih menatap dua garis merah itu.

Mata musangnya tidak berkedip melihat dua garis yang akan merubah hidup adik kesayangannya itu.

Sial-

"Katakan- apa pria tua itu yang melakukannya?" dingin dan tajam.

Sedari tadi Changmin menunduk, tidak berani melihat kearah Leader-nya. Tangannya bergetar tak mau tenang. Ingin menjawab pun susah.

"Kau di paksa?" mata Yunho menatap tajam kearah Changmin yang masih menunduk.

"A-ani."

Hembusan nafas kasar terdengar oleh Changmin. Remasan pada ujung bajunya semakin membuat baju itu kusut.

"Suruh dia kemari sekarang!" teriakan dari Yunho membahana di dalam kamar mandi yang berukuran cukup luas.

Tidak mau semakin emosi, pemuda bermarga Jung itu meremas testpack yang berada di genggamannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sang magnae.

sial. sial. sial.

Dia gagal menjaga Changmin- adiknya. Orangtua Changmin dan Jaejoong pasti kecewa.

"Lihat saja kau Choi Dongwook. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau Changmin terpuruk."

.

.

.

a/n : hai.. aku nyoba nulis lagi setelah err setahun lebih ngak nulis, huft.. entah kenapa aku jadi susah nuangin apa yg ada di kepala aku ke tulisan hiks ;~;

maap keun hiks.. ff yang lain, pending u.u maaf kalo ff ini gaje u.u huhuhu

see you!

review?


	2. Chapter 1

**Protect**

Chapter 1

By Hyutochael or bocahpolos

Cast : Se7en (Choi Dongwook) X Changmin and other

Warning : OFC YAOI! BOYS LOVE! M-PREG, typos, slow update, aneh, don't like? U know what will u do ._.

My note : Maacih banyak. masih ada yang suka sama se7min ternyata ;-; hiks aku terharu, jujur aku cuma melepas kangen buat nulis plus mau buat ff se7min -kapel fav- aku ;~; /peyuk atu2/

.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar, dia harus sesegera mungkin menemui pria brengsek yang telah menodai adiknya -walau dia tau bagaimana perasaan Changmin terhadap pria brengsek itu.

Setelah Yunho keluar, Changmin berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, mengganti baju dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas tempat tidur. Ia tidak yakin, sama sekali tidak yakin untuk menghubungi pria yang sudah membuat 'keajaiban' pada dirinya. Seharusnya tadi Changmin mengunci pintu kamar mandinya, dan Yunho pasti tidak akan tahu semua ini.

Sang magnae menatap ponselnya ragu, wajahnya menunduk, lalu menghela nafas, kalau dia tidak menghubungi Se7en, Yunho akan semakin marah dan parahnya sang leader bisa saja menemui pria itu dan hal tersebut tidak akan berujung baik. Dengan masih keraguan yang menggantung, Changmin mulai mendial nomor Se7en yang sudah di hafalnya.

"Oh halo Minku-" baru beberapa detik ponsel menempel di telinga Changmin panggilan itu sudah di angkat.

"A-ah Shichi apa kau sibuk?" baju bagian bawah pemuda itu sudah sangat kusut karna sedari tadi di remas terus menerus untuk menghilangkan gugup.

"Hm? Tidak, malam ini aku free, wae? Merindukan ku?" tanpa di lihatpun magnae itu bahwa sang penerima telpon menyeringai lebar.

"B-bisa kau ke dorm ku sekarang? Ada yang harus aku katakan dan itu tidak bisa melalui telpon."

"Baiklah, dan pastikan saat ini Yunho jinak, kau tau, dia terlalu banyak mengomel, telingaku akan sakit jika terus mendengarkannya." ucapan Se7en membuat Changmin terdiam, keadaan Yunho tidak dalam keadaan 'jinak'. Changmin bahkan tidak tau bagaimana Yunho nanti, sang leader pasti marah besar.

Satu jam kemudian, bel pintu dorm berbunyi, Yunho segera membukakan pintu itu dengan raut datar. Akhirnya sang tersangka datang.

"Aku kira Changmin yang akan menyambutku-" pria bermarga Choi masuk kedalam tanpa melirik kearah Yunho.

"Kau di kamar Minku?" kaki yang tadinya akan melangkah kedalam kamar sang kekasih terhenti ketika tangannya di cegat oleh Yunho.

"Berhenti di tempatmu brengsek-" Se7en membalikkan badannya dan menatap bingung Yunho yang tiba-tiba berkata kasar.

Changmin yang mendengar perkataan Yunho yang agak keras keluar dari kamarnya. Mata Changmin membulat, Se7en sudah datang.

"Jangan beranjak sedikitpun Shim Changmin-" aura Yunho benar-benar sudah berubah. Mata musang Yunho fokus pada Se7en yang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya Jung?" dengan sedikit kasar Se7en menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang mencekal tangannya.

"Kau pura-pura tidak tau eh? Brengsek!"

"H-hyung. Shichi belum tau apa-apa.." kepala Choi dongwook menoleh kearah sang magnae TVXQ, menatap dengan raut bingung.

BRUAK!

Satu kepalan melayan kewajah tampan pria bermarga Choi tersebut. Se7en yang tidak siap hanya bisa terjatuh kelantai.

"Cih- sialan, ada apa denganmu?!"

"Kau sudah menghamili Changmin dan masih bertanya?!" kedua tangan Yunho terkepal, gatal ingin meninju wajah Se7en lagi.

"Apa? Hamil? Jangan bercanda." kekehan remeh keluar dari mulut Se7en, membuat Yunho naik pitam.

"Ini bukan lelucon brengsek!" Yunho mendekat lalu mencengkram kerah baju Se7en dan kembali memberikan pukulan yang lebih keras.

"Yunho hyung! HENTIKAN!" akhirnya Changmin bersuara, tidak tega melihat Se7en yang babak belur karna ulah Yunho, walaupun hatinya berdesir nyeri mendengar pernyataan Se7en.

Yunho berhenti dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Se7en, ia melemparkan tespect yang sedari tadi berada di saku celananya.

Dengan cekatan Se7en menerimanya, melihat dua garis miiring. Itu tandanya positif, tapi Se7en tidak percaya, ayolah, Changmin itu pria.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Se7en melemparkan balik testpect itu kearah Yunho, dia melirik Changmin yang terdiam.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan kebohongan ini Changmin? Kau mengira aku akan percaya begitu saja?" Se7en menggeleng.

"Brengsek! Jangan kau temui Changmin lagi! Atau aku akan mematahkan tulangmu!"

Se7en menghela nafas, ia mengusap darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya karna kepalan tangan Yunho tadi, lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari kediaman dorm tersebut.

Changmin merengsek masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu, air mata sedari tadi sudah mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Pemuda jangkung itu menduduki tempat tidur. Tangannya beralih keperutnya dan mengusap perut yang beberapa bulan lagi akan membesar, menandakan makhluk kecil yang menghuni rahimnya tumbuh.

"I will protect you baby-" ia bergumam sayang pada bayi yang bahkan masih segumpal darah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebecee yaa :3

Apa masih ada yang mau nunggu ff ini? :'3 maaf untuk slow update, draft udah ada tapi pas nyambungin ngak kesambung2(?) hehehe

Aneh ya ff nya? ;-;

Sekali lagi makasih banyak yang udah mau ngebaca, nge ripiu, nge fav ataupun ngefoll ff ini :3 thank you so much :*

Sign

Bocahpolos


End file.
